


Breakfast

by LadyAsphodel93



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Breakfast, Morning Love - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: You and Dean spent the morning together.





	Breakfast

Your boyfriend had come in late the night before. He'd been called into work due to a hotel catching fire during dinner service. He'd soon arrived home at three in the morning, tired. For the past couple of weeks, his station had been put through their paces. Also he'd been grief with his lieutenant for being late. Which didn't happen often.

So, now was your opportunity to pamper Dean after a stressful fortnight. So, you quietly slipped from your bed covers, trying to wake him and sneak into his kitchen to prepare breakfast.

You opened the cupboards and the fridge for the ingredients. You laid everything out on the small counter, checking you had everything before setting to work.

You cracked a few eggs, separating them into small bowls and placing them into clear squeeze bottles. Cranking the heat up on the oven hob, you quickly chopped up some chives and prepared the seasoning. You took one of the squeeze bottles and drew the yolk into a heart shape at the bottom of the pan. You then took the other and filled in the heart with the egg white. You made three of them – well four but one of them you sort of messed up.

You soon set to work with the sausages, bacon and tomatoes. Dishing everything onto a plate, seasoning everything and garnishing with chives, you poured a glass of fresh juice, grabbing some cutlery and took it into the bedroom.

Dean was just waking up, stretching and rubbing his eyes of sleep. He turned his head and smiled.

“Morning, babe.”

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” you cooed as you stepped closer and settled on the bedroom. “Voila! Breakfast in bed, for my brave firefighter.”

“Thanks, babe.” he said, gazing at the food and inhaling the delicious scent. He then looked to you. “You didn't have to do this.”

“It's the least I can do.” you said, leaning in and kissing him. “I know fire fighting is tough work but its worth it for every life you save.” Dean nodded as he tucked into his food. “So, how was last night? Was everyone okay?”

“Yeah, everyone was fine. A few of the chefs got some second degree burns. But it was fine. Thank goodness.”

“You don't have to tell me twice.” you said, settling back under the covers.

“Did you not make anything for yourself?”

“No, I'm treating you this morning.” you said, running your fingers along his trimmed beard. He sighed, not pleased with your answer. He cut off a piece of sausage and held it up to you. “It's your breakfast!”

“Eat.” he said, simply.

Rolling your eyes, you did and rested your head as Dean cleaned his plate.

“Well,” he said when he was finished. “That was delicious.” he wrapped his arm around you and kissed the top of your head. “Thank you, sweetie.”

“You're welcome, handsome.” You snuggled into his side and listened to his steady heartbeat.

That was beating for you.

Morning were the best. 


End file.
